goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Commander ditches Wendy's
Cast * Cobra Commander * Rita Repulsa * Pac-Man * Tails * Rocket Raccoon * Lilly Crumpington * MrEmperorCJ * Orson * Alpha 5 * Ms. Pac-Man Transcript * Pac-Man: Cobra Commander, We are going to Wendy's for Lilly Crumpington's birthday. * Cobra Commander: I want to go to KFC! * Tails: Too bad, Cobra! you are going to Wendy's and that's final! * Rocket Raccoon: Get in the car right now! * (at the car) * (at Wendy's) * Lilly Crumpington: Wow, CJ. I really loved Wendy's here! thanks for taking me there. * Cobra Commander: Hey Guys? Can I please go to the restroom? * CJ: Yes but hooray back before the food's ready. * Cobra Commander: Nevermind, fools! I'm sneaking off to KFC! (evil laugh) * (At KFC) * Cobra Commander: Hey Rita Repulsa and Orson. * Rita Repulsa: Hi, Cobra Commander! * Orson: Hello, Cobra! * Cobra Commander: What are you guys having? * Rita Repulsa: I'm having 6 piece fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and a Pepsi. * Orson: I'm having 8 piece extra crispy chicken, 4 biscuts and a Mountain Dew. * Cobra Commander: Cool! I'll have a 8 piece extra crispy chicken, fries, and a Mountain Dew. * (At Wendy's) * Pac-Man: Wait! Where's Cobra Commander?! * Tails: Welp, he must have been using the bathroom, but, no, he ditched off to KFC. * Pac-Man: OH MY GOD! He's going to be in big trouble! * (At KFC) * Cobra Commander: UH-OH! * Rocket Raccoon: UH-OH is right, Cobra Commander! How dare you ditch Wendy's and go to KFC. You know it's very dangerous to ditch places. *Pac-Man: That's it! We're going home right now and you're not going to have anything at all. *(When they get home) *Tails: Cobra Commander! You're grounded (5x) for the next 13 weeks with no Avengers, no Rayman, no SpongeBob, no VeggieTales, no Family Guy, no Beavis and Butthead, no Dragon Ball Z, no Danger Mouse, no Transformers, no Rocket Power, no Call of Duty, no Halo, no Attack on Titan, and further more. *Rocket Raccoon: Go to your room right now! *(At Rita Repulsa's house) *Alpha 5: Orson and Rita Repulsa, how dare you go to KFC while you 2 are grounded. That's it! You're grounded for 13 weeks. You'll not see Mission Impossible: Fallout when it comes out in theaters. Go to bed now! *Ms. Pac-Man: And you won't get anything made by Marvel, Lucasfilm, Warner Bros., Viacom, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, FremantleMedia, Nelvana, Hasbro, Ubisoft, Mojang, Activision, Scott Cawthon, Bungie, FUNimation, 343 Industries, Roger Corman, Uwe Boll, Ellipse Animation, Wes Anderson, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, Big Idea Productions, Laika, Dimension Films, Sony Pictures Entertainment, DreamWorks, Blue Sky, United Feature Syndicate, Lee Mendelson, Bill Melendez, and Jerry Bruckheimer! Trivia Category:Cobra Commander gets grounded Category:Grounded Videos Category:Series based on G.I. Joe Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Power Rangers